Odyssey: Season 8 rewrite Chlark
by RedGigant
Summary: Chloe/Clark romance/adventure “My” version of season 8 with some changes in season 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Odyssey**

Title: Odyssey

Author: RedGigant

Edited: snookie16

Pairs: Chloe/Clark Lois/Oliver

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/adventure (With so much Chlark romance)

Disclaimer: Any of the characters, place, etc. are not mine.

Warnings: It might don't like to Davis, Chlavis and Clois fans.

Spoilers: All from season 1 to 8. It's inspirited by season 8, but don't follow that happen in the show.

Feedback: Welcome and appreciated, let me know that you think about the story. Also know someone likes it is the reason to write more.

Author note: The characters of Davis and Tess are a little different in this story. I rewrite them to fit my own purposes.

Even though my intention is rewrite all the season, I don't know if I will be able to do it. I don't wait to post it to be completed because it could be some months. Also I have other projects, so I am not sure of how frequently I can update.

So much thanks to snookie16 for help me beta this, without your help this story never could be posted.

Also I want thanks to other Chlarker friend of mine, who helped me reading the first draft with infinite patience and gave me ideas for the plot. Thank you so much.

Summary: Chloe/Clark romance/adventure "My" version of season 8 with some changes in season 7.

-Clark and Lana never got back together after Lana's divorce but they still are friends.  
-Chloe broke up with Jimmy in "Cure", and they continue to remain friends.  
-Some changes in the Veritas arc. (I don't like this arc.)  
-Chloe never was infected by Brainiac, and was not fired from the Daily Planet.  
-Lana had been infected by Brainiac, and when she was cured she left. Chloe is now taking care of the Isis foundation.

*****

**Chapter One**

Clark woke up in middle of the Arctic Desert disoriented; the events of the last hours are in his mind as a nightmare. He felt it all unreal. He remembers The Fortress falling in pieces around him, Lex blaming him for not being a good friend, for not trusting him, and for his fall to the dark side after activating this device.

Then Clark, suddenly, realized something: he was feeling cold, more precisely he was freezing. He normally felt temperatures only as an external sensation, without feeling his body affected by it. However, in this moment it was very different. As well as other sensations and also he felt weak.

Then he realized that he was powerless.

Making a big effort, Clark tried to stand up and to start to walk. Then other thoughts came to his mind. He didn't know anything about the way to return home. All the other times he had been in the Arctic something guided him without him being conscious of it. But now it was very different, this knowledge was gone.

He was lost.

For first time in his life, Clark felt he was a mere mortal, fearing he would die. He was lost in middle of nowhere freezing.

Even thought that with his powers he wasn't really immortal, kryptonite maybe could kill him, and he always thought to himself he would live long, but being really immortal. However, being invulnerable, super strong, and living long than most people around him, gave him a sensation of immortality, after all.

He knew that his loss of powers could be permanent. In this moment, Clark mind doubted his supposed destiny as hero and human savior. Maybe it was only the desires of Jor-El, but fate had other plans for him. Maybe all his past doubts about embracing his destiny were because it wasn't his destiny, after all.

*****

Chloe was sitting in the small and uncomfortable bed in her cell and in an unknown jail. A few streams of sunlight filtered by a narrow window that was at high height, so she was unable to look outdoors. Her head was between her small hands in frustration expression.

These people, that identified themselves as members of the DDS, led her here two days before. The trip was extremely long at first in a car with dark glasses and after in a private jet. So Chloe didn't know where she was. Maybe she was at Washington she supposed.

Chloe was depressed, after two days without any right, without being able to call a lawyer, or a friend to help her. In addition, she knew that the only friend she trusted to take her out of this situation was lost in the Arctic on the same day that she was arrested.

When Chloe was arrested in the Daily Planet office; she had said to Jimmy to get Clark. Chloe knew that Jimmy believed that is why they had broken up. A year before it had been for Clark's cause. Maybe the jealousy had made Jimmy not to say anything to Clark. But Chloe didn't want to believe things had gotten so bad, but they still remained friends, and doubted that he betrayed her in such a compromised situation.

Chloe knew that Clark had gone to the Arctic to stop Lex. The more frustrating thing for her was she didn't know if he had succeeded in his mission or if he was safe. Also she wanted to know it that more than anything. She was more worried for Clark that for herself. After years of denying she didn't love him, she stilled loving him, as always.

Before she had been arrested, she had called Oliver to inform him about Clark's situation and asked that he help him. She hoped that Oliver had success in helping Clark with his trouble. Even thought it was what she wanted more but in her situation she wasn't able to make anything from it.

Her mind remembered sometime before, when she saved Clark from the kryptonite in Toronto's Cathedral. She desired to do that again in the near future.

Chloe started to imagine what the future held for her, or if the Federal government would prosecute her for terrorism. Who could believe her story? And more importantly, how she could defend herself without exposing Clark's secret? She knew too that Clark's morals would never allow him to rescue her from Federal Jail, even thought she was unfairly condemned.

She felt lost.

Suddenly the cell's door opening breaking her out of her dark thoughts, so two men entered.

"Come with us" one of the men ordered to her.

Escorted by the two men; Chloe advanced to narrow corridor between other cells. She could observe the cells were very heavy constructed, like it was a very high security jail. Including more than expected for it. The cells seem ready for guests that are not of the ordinary kind.

They entered a big room filled by computers. Then Chloe was sure it wasn't a jail. Something was out of place.

"Hello, Chloe." A sarcastically familiar voice addressed to her from the shadows in the bottom of the room.

"Lex?" asked Chloe in confusion.

"The one and only…" Lex said making fun of her and added "…all your life you wanted to know about 33.1. Now I want give you a chance."

"So, this Federal was your men."

"You are as brilliant as I need, Chloe. But I am good convincing people. The proof is that I convinced you."

"And… What do you want me for?" she asked irritated and scared.

"The same as you were doing for Clark. I need you as a brilliant hacker. My people have some problems entering the computers of some government agencies, but after seeing you being able to do it. I think you would do it easily."

"And what do you suppose that I want to work for you?"

"You have no other choice. If you are useless for me, maybe my scientists should find something interesting in your body. It's very interesting how a person can heal another, and very useful in some situations. I think that my associates in the Pentagon should value it so much. Maybe you need to be injured irremediably or death to obtain what we need from you, but trust me it never stopped me in the past and never will do. For now, I need you more for your mind. But of course if it's not useful for me, I will find other ways for you that will be useful."

"You are a monster!" she said angry in a high voice.

"Chloe, I think you are more intelligent than this. I am a survivor. In this life one kills or one is being killed."

"Like when you killed your father."

"I have a good master in this. Do you remember?"

"Lex, where is Clark?" Chloe asked hidden her worry of her voice as much she could.

"Oh I am sorry… the last time I saw him was in an Ice Castle falling around him. I doubt he was in and condition to take you out of this, if he is still alive."

"And what exactly do you want me to do?" asked Chloe.

"Some of my associates had been problems with the Government. So, for the moment I need you enter in some government computers networks and clean their names. But don't worry it will be brief because I have more work for you."

Lex walked to the door, smiled one last time to Chloe and said, "That you have a good day of work," and he walked out.

Chloe was angry and frustrated, at this moment taking a long stance at Federal Jail nothing seemed in comparison of helping Lex with his evil plans. But some hope started to grow in her mind.

For this work she must have access to Internet, so maybe she could manage to call Oliver for help. Of course she knew that Lex was controlling her, and her computer; also that her computer would be blocked to sending e-mail or other kinds of messages. But she was a bright hacker, so maybe she could do it without Lex knowing. Of course she needed to do it with extreme precautions, and covering her own steps so well or Lex would be mad with her and would start his plans to experiment on her right now.

*****

Clark was walking by the immensity of the desolated Arctic Desert, without knowing the correct way. The only purpose for walking was that moving makes him freeze more slowly. Moreover, he knew that if he didn't try, he never find the way to return home.

A noise was around him, every time stronger; in his uncertainty and weakness his mind was only concentrated in to maintain himself walking, and didn't pay attention to the noise. In a few moments the noise turned even more intense and a shadow appeared in the freezing ground next to him. Even thought Clark didn't realize about what that meant. A helicopter was near him. They had found him.

-tbc-

Please, review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lois knocked and carefully walked into the Editor in Chief's office of the Daily Planet. The new Editor in Chief was nominated so quickly, after that Lex was unexpectedly was missing, and made her suspect that the new editor, Tess Mercer, had some bond with Lex and Luthorcorp.

After checking some of her sources including Senator Martha Kent, Lois started to suspect something about Chloe's arrest, that it had been faked by Lex's people for some reason. Lois thought that maybe it was because Chloe had some information about Lex and his dark business. So thinking that Lex could be implied, Lois wanted a confrontation about it with the new Editor in Chief, to try to help Chloe. She was worried for Clark also. He vanished the same day that Chloe was arrested and no-one knew anything more about him.

"Excuse me?" asked Lois politely from the door.

"What do you want, Ms. Lane?"

"Do you know me?"

"I am the new Editor in Chief, I know my stuff."

"I wanted to ask you about something, can I?" says Lois trying to be polite, even though she knew that her question should infuriate Tess.

"Do you know something about my cousin?"

"How can I know about her?" answered an irritated Tess, "what I know is that if she doesn't have a good reason for a two days absence, she will be fired."

"Sorry, Ms Mercer. My cousin was arrested by some guys that say to be Federal Agents. But anyone knows about her, and the DDS have no record of her being investigated, and didn't recognized these agents."

"It's normal. It's what usually happens in these cases. But if your cousin has some implication in an affair that affects the national security, then the newspaper can't trust in her anymore."

"My cousin is innocent. If she was arrested it was by mistake. But I think he was kidnapped faking an arrest."

"And?"

"I guess if you have some clue about who these guys are?"

"And what relation has it to me? I don't understand why you are asking me, Ms. Lane."

"I think you know more about it than you say."

"One moment, if you don't want to be the next I fire, don't accuse me of something you haven't any proof."

"Okay, maybe I have no proof for now, but be you sure when if I have some proof, or if these guys touch only one hair of the head of my cousin they will know who Lois Lane is," said Lois angry heading to the door.

"One moment, Ms. Lane. I don't know what you think you know about me, but be sure that you must pay for these accusations. Maybe I don't fire you for now, but be sure that is a possibility not too far from now. You demonstrated not being a good journalist accusing someone without any proof. And maybe my lawyers have something to talk to you about."

"To talk about something, like what?" challenged Lois.

"About a demand by calumny, for example."

"Ms. Mercer, by what I know, there are no witnesses of our conversation."

"Not so sure, Ms Lane. Think for a moment about it, I am the Editor in Chief of an important newspaper and you are a basement reporter. Who do you think are more trustful?"

"I only want to know about my family. And I know you are not more than a Lex Luthor's puppet."

"Careful about your words Ms. Lane, or your demand will include insults too."

"Careful about yourself Ms. Mercer. You don't know how I react when someone attack my family. Have a nice day," finished Lois sarcastically leaving Tess's office.

After the conversation and seeing Tess reactions, Lois was sure Tess knew more about Chloe than she wanted to admit. Maybe she said nothing. Of course Lois never expected a confession from Tess. But now Lois knew what need to be done and she had a clue about who kidnapped Chloe.

Lois was a little reluctant about calling her ex-boyfriend after some time. But she knew that Oliver was a true defender of justice. She had discovered that last year with him being the "Green Arrow" and she had forgiven him for his disappearances, because they were for a good reason. She liked that he was a hero, and maybe in some time that what was between them could be reborn. But in this moment that what was important that Oliver was Lex's enemy and he could help her to find Chloe and maybe Clark also.

*****

"Hey! Man! We are searching for you for days," shouted Oliver to Clark from the helicopter. Oliver was showing himself by the opened helicopter's door. The helicopter was flying near the ground searching for the best place to land.

Clark firstly didn't react because the desperation state of his mind, not able to know what was happening. But when finally he realized it was real, that his friend was calling him. He stopped to walk and turned to the helicopter, where it landed.

Watching the helicopter and Oliver calling for him, he started to walk slowly the short distance between him and the landing place. Meanwhile Oliver got out from the helicopter and headed to him.

Some minutes later, Oliver was helping Clark walk to the helicopter. "What happened?" Clark asked him.

"I don't know," answered Oliver, "all that I know is that Chloe called me saying that you were chasing Lex in the Arctic, she wanted me to search for you here."

"Chloe always knows how save me from trouble."

"I believe she is in trouble too, now. Lois called me, Chloe was missing too. I was not able to answer her call from the helicopter, but she talked to my assistant. After she had told me it, I called her from the helicopter and she explained me that she suspects that Chloe was arrested by fake Federal Agents the same day you vanished. There is no evidence that she is subject of an investigation. I think it is more than a coincidence."

Clark's face turned into concern over the tired face he had. Oliver immediately realized why. He knew that Clark cares so much about Chloe. As his friend was in a bad situation Oliver wanted calm him.

"Don't worry for her. I talked with my contacts and I think that in a short time we know something. I will know if Lex took her, I have all his installations to continue surveillance. Now you need some rest as soon I know about her we can go to rescue her, but you need to be reestablished."

"I think it is more difficult that you think," said Clark between profound breathes from his tiredness, "Oliver, I am powerless."

"Just like me, and it never stopped me from wanting to become a hero." Oliver said smiling and wanting encourage him.

*****

Chloe was typing at her computer. Around her there were some computers, computer screens, printers and other computer material, put on some tables that stands at different levels. Meanwhile she was working, she thought about Clark. Even thought she knew that she asked Oliver to help him before her fake arrest, in her situation wasn't able to know if Oliver had succeeded in finding him. Also it was so frustrating for her.

Would Clark be able to find her in this place? But more than that she was worried for her future and also she wanted to know if Clark was fine. She wanted it more than anything.

Also, Chloe was very worried about working for evil. Even she imagined that Lex could make her work against Clark. It was worse than all that could happen to her. As always, Chloe preferred, a personal sacrifice than a bad conscience or damage her friends.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted she heard the noise of an explosion. The lights out and the alarm started to sound. All was dark around her with only the low light from the emergency lights. Her heart started to run fast and faster. Even though her dramatic situation she had a small hope.

Around Chloe all turned to confusion, and she could hear some strange noises as explosions, other sounds that seemed that they were fights and other than that she wasn't able to identify. Chloe hoped it means that someone was rescuing her. She knew that only one person could do it. Her heart and her mind desired to look at him again.

Her sight spends some time in adjusting to the darkness, because the emergency light was so low in comparison with the powerful ones that lighted the laboratory when she was working. Until then she wasn't able to watch that happen.

In some time the sounds finished. Then Chloe confused mind, gave her the sensation that all happens in slow motion around her. Some of the Lex's security men entered and one of them pointed her with a gun. A bad thing, she thought. Even Clark with his powers couldn't do anything for her if she was shot from so short distance.

Sometime after, the door opened and Clark entered here smiling at her briefly. The Lex's men pointed to him, too. Then Chloe could see how at the same time the gun that was pointing to her was away from her, because an arrow troughed to the hand of her threatening. AC and Victor came in the room and defeat Lex's men but she heard shooting sounds.

Then Chloe saw something she never thought to watch again. Clark was lying on the ground severely injured.

Chloe rushed at his side. "Clark, Clark, oh my God, you are injured… how it's possible? You never would risk yourself if you are…"

Chloe never finished the sentence. In this moment an unexpected member of Oliver team entered to the room too. It was not other than her cousin Lois blending a powerful weapon.

But Chloe didn't pay attention to Lois. She looked at Clark eyes again, very sad, then near to cry say, "Don't worry, all will be fine."

"No! no, Chloe don't treat to heal me… you can die… I don't want you risk yourself," Clark implored in a low voice, between his every time more difficult and painful breaths. "You can't die, please, don't risk it for me."

"I am sorry, Clark… I can't lose you." she said to him looking at his eyes with a small smile in her lips.

"No, please, Chloe don't do it," implored Clark again, feeling a hard pain because the effort of talking in his state.

Chloe laid lightly over him, looked into his eyes, kissed him quickly on his lips and putting her hands over his chest started to do what she had planned to do. Crying but also smiling and without regret for a moment her decision.

"Clark, I love you," she said. A warm and white light surrounded them, and Chloe's body fell over Clark, motionless.

Immediately Clark felt better, he looked at Chloe passed out or something worse lying over him. He took her in his arms gently and stood up.

"Oliver, I need your helicopter," Clark demanded carrying Chloe in his arms.

"Take it."

"And I need the pilot make no question and don't reveal to anyone where we go."

"It's done," answered Oliver, worried.

"Smallville, what are you doing with my cousin?" asked Lois angry.

"Don't worry she will be fine, in some time."

"In some time? What does that mean? What just happened here? You are injured and she was fine, and now you are fine like nothing happened and she…"

"Lois, please, Chloe will answer your questions when she will be better, now I need to take her to a secure place."

"Where are you carrying her to?"

"Please, Lois, Chloe trusts me, please, do the same?"

"It is best she will be fine," said Lois menacing.

"I never forgive myself if not," assured Clark sincerely.

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Clark was sitting in his bedroom at Kent's farm on a chair next to his bed. On the bed Chloe was lying. She was immobile and her face was pale. She didn't breathe, her heartbeat stopped, but on her face there was a joyful smile. Clark knew that her expression didn't change from the moment she had healed him, was because Chloe last thought was about saving him, not about if she could die doing it.

More than a day had passed before the moment Chloe saved him and Chloe didn't wake up yet. Clark knew that she couldn't be dead. He thought even though, externally she seemed it. He knew that Chloe always remain for a little while in this state after she healed someone.

Clark was not able to see any change in her. He was about to cry but his hope never failed. He only can hope in one moment or anther she would wake up, or more exactly she return to life.

Clark feared that maybe this time would be different. He was stronger than that of other people Chloe had saved, and had a different biology. Maybe this time, Chloe would never awake. Maybe she had died to save him.

Some times Clark's head was between his hands in a frustrated expression. Other times it was near Chloe's hand. Also he took Chloe's hand in his. And time to time he was talking sweetly to her, reminding her to come back to him. Telling her how much he wanted to see her awake again, to talk to her, to feel her at his side.

"Chloe, you must wake up. Chloe, I need you… please come to me again," he was whispering to her, sure that if she was able to hear him her efforts to return were stronger, because he knew that Chloe always cared more about him than herself.

After three days had passed and Clark observed no change in her, Clark was desperate and tired. He didn't sleep watching her all the time waiting for some change. Then, without warning, his super hearing activated and he could hear Chloe breathe, a thin and spaced breath and her heartbeat, only a few times each hour, but her heart was running again.

How he never perceived it the other times? What does it mean? She was recovering or her body had no sufficient energy to wake up from this lethargic state?

A small smile drew in Clark's lips. Maybe Chloe was waking up. But the time passed and he couldn't appreciate other changes. So his joy turned expectance and frustration.

On this day Lois came to the farm asking for Chloe, reclaiming explanation and asking to watch her.

"Three days, Smallville, had passed three days. Where is Chloe? What are you doing with her?"

"Lois, Chloe will be fine, she only needs time. I am not sure of how much."

"You say that to me the last time," protested Lois and added "What is this all this about?"

"Lois, Chloe is the one who can explain it, it's her secret not mine. She will explain it to you when she is better."

"How did you know about it before? How she never said anything to me?"

Clark tried to calm down Lois, and also to postpone the answers until Chloe awoke and she could decide by herself what she wants tell Lois. But every time was more difficult. He understood that Lois was genuinely worried about Chloe. But in this moment her questions irritated him so much. He also was so worried for Chloe, he was very upset about not being able to do something for her and he felt guilty because Chloe had risked her life to save him.

*****

A week after Chloe continued in her strange lethargic state. Clark was starting to think that maybe Chloe's body has not enough energy to make wake. That maybe she would remain in this state forever. But he never would give up, he was ready to wait an eternity if it was needed and had no intention to leave Chloe's side until she wakes.

Clark was thinking about what Chloe means in his life. All the times she had saved him. How she was always devoted to him without asking anything in return. And how he never realized about how much he need her, because she always had been there for him. Also Clark realized how much he miss her; her smile always makes him feel better, her light and profound look, hear her sweet voice… maybe he never would have that again.

In Clark mind remained Chloe's last words before healing him, "Clark, I love you." And starts to ask himself, how he didn't realize before that he loves her also. Maybe his obsession about Lana, his fears about losing Chloe, if their relationship should evolve into more than friends held him back for not realizing it before. Also he understood that Chloe has the same fears and for this both denying, and delaying what was always between them.

Clark took Chloe's hand very gently in his and with low voice, only a whisper started to talk to her "Chloe, I love you, I don't know from when but maybe always I have loved you… I never realized it and it hurt you so much. I am so sorry, Chloe. You need to wake up… please Chloe, come to me, let me make it up to you. I promise you, I never leave you again." His voice was falling with the last words, between tears.

*****

Three weeks passed and Clark only slept lightly in the chair next to the bed, never leaving Chloe's side, always watching her and never losing hope that she would wake again. He didn't eat much because he didn't need it. The sunlight that enters by the window was enough to maintain his life. Even though he doesn't have his powers back, it didn't change.

Chloe woke up in a sweet and warm bed. She felt profoundly disoriented. Her mouth was dry and her sight was hazy. She saw a dark figure over the sunlight that filtrated through the curtains; she imagined it was Clark. He always was there when she wakes; when she needed him.

"Clark?" she called to him with a whisper.

Chloe! You can't imagine how happy I am to see you awake!" he said leaning to her, surprised.

"A glass of water, please," she asked making effort for pronouncing every syllable.

"Of course," answered Clark rushing out from the room.

In a few seconds Clark returned with a glass of water and a pitcher, because he thought that Chloe was very thirsty. Clark helped Chloe sit up in the bed. Chloe took a long drink of water and a deep breath.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Do you not remember that you healed me?"

"How much time do I spend in… coming back?"

"Three weeks," Clark answered slowly

"Three weeks?" she asked incredulous. "What is happening to me?"

"Chloe you mustn't do it."

"And let you die," she replied feared of her own words.

"But you risked your life. Every time you wake, but what happens if one time you don't. I can't forgive myself for it."

"I need to find my limits. But let you die wasn't an option."

"You don't do it again. Don't try to heal no one, including me."

"Clark, you don't know if I really can die doing it. Maybe I only needed more time to recover, because you are stronger," she said thoughtful.

"And you. Did you recover your...?"

"Abilities! No Chloe. The Fortress was destroyed and I am powerless. It's what my father does about someone controlling me. I don't know if some day they will return. But for now I am normal guy."

"Who rescued me."

"And let you be unconscious for three weeks."

"Three weeks…" repeated Chloe slowly "And my job?"

"Lois was covering you. She explained you were ill after being kidnapped by criminals who fake your arrest."

"Oh, Lois, she is so good covering for people. She saw me…"

"No, but you must to tell her it, Chloe. She saw when you healed me and didn't leave to ask questions from then. She is you family and was very worried about you."

"I will do it," says Chloe and took another long drink of water.

"Chloe, I don't know if it's the best moment to talk about it, but I was thinking about this, for these three weeks…" said Clark slowly.

"What is it, Clark?" asked Chloe raising an eyebrow.

"That what you said before healing me. You said that you love me."

"Oh, this… I always say these kinds of things when I am near death, Clark. You must know it." Chloe lied. She has always, took a step back when it came to the next step in their relationship could result in losing him.

"Well, but I must to tell you something. These three weeks I know what it means to live without you at my side. And I don't want to, I can't live without you. I don't know if it means that I love you so much or that I need you so much… maybe both. In this moment I am confused but I know is that I don't want be apart from you for a second, Chloe. There is no-one I need with me more than you."

Chloe smiled at him and caressed gently his cheek.

Clark continued, "I am sorry if you don't… but I think that I love you Chloe," confessed Clark "if you don't want it I… but I… these three weeks… I still don't believe that I have you with me again."

"Clark, forget about I said before. I love you. I always loved you and this will never change."

Chloe took his hand between hers and slowly said him, "Clark you must be sure that you want this. But don't worry; I won't go anywhere or with anyone. I always will be with you if you need me."

"Chloe, you don't know what that means for me. Some hours ago I think that I lost you forever and now, you give me a chance that I don't deserve. This time I won't deceive you."

"You never do Clark. Even when I suffer, you don't deceive me."

"Chloe, you won't suffer anymore. From now I will take care of you and you will be happy. And if you want that be happy with me. Listen, even if Lana divorced Lex, and wants to get back together it will never happen. I think that Lana's and my relationship is over; when Brainiac attacked her I felt that it was my fault. When she had cured and resolved to go away from Smallville, I felt alone… but I had you all this time. I never could stand to see Lana in this way without you at my side. You are my force, Chloe."

"Are you sure that you want it. I mean start something with me. Maybe you prefer wait if Lana returns."

"No, Chloe. Lana is my past, you are my future. These three weeks that I had stayed here sitting up without leaving you for a moment, I was feeling that I had lost my future. I need you in my life every day, Chloe. I don't know if it's enough for you."

Chloe smile lightly.

"Chloe, I always believe that what I felt for Lana was the only way to love someone. But I am wrong. I never needed Lana as I need you. I think that having you always with me made me never realize what you mean to me. You are my partner my soul mate, in a way that Lana never has been."

"Wow," said Chloe surprised and looked into his eyes. "Why we don't give a little of time to discover what is between us."

Clark's face darkened and Chloe seeing it smiled and added "Hey! I love you too, and I need you at my side. You must to know."

Clark reclined a few on the bed and wrapped her gently in his arms. Looked into her eyes sweetly and kissed her lips with a small and tender kiss.

Chloe looked around and realized that she was in Clark's bedroom.

"What I am doing here?" she asked surprised.

"It was the surer place. Is better you rest a few, now…" said Clark getting up from the bed and heading to the door.

"Where do you go?"

"I think that I will rest a few on the couch."

"Please, don't leave me."

"As you wish, Chloe. I had stayed three weeks here; I can stay if you need it. Even without my powers I am strong."

"You could get up in the bed if you want," said Chloe with a wide smile.

"Do you mean in the bed, with you?" he asked surprised.

"Clark, I am not purposing anything. You are exhausted and need to rest, and I enjoy your company."

"Okay, if it's what you want"; Clark answered smiling; got up to the bed and laid next to Chloe. Gently wrapped her shoulders with an arm and looked at her with a wide smile.

"We need some rest," he said slowly and closed his eyes; Chloe closed hers too, with a smile on her face. She was feeling so good to have Clark next to her. Maybe this time she could open her heart without risk. Maybe the risk was worth the while for the love of her life.

-tbc-.

Please, review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning Clark woke up confused. When realized that there was someone in the bed with him, he was surprised. Focusing his sight in the face of his companion realized that it was Chloe. Then he asked himself what it meant, and what they had done the night before. Slowly remembered the facts, how after hours of rest together, he asked Chloe if she wanted go to her apartment, she had negated to be alone. So they decided spend the night together.

"Clark?" called Chloe sleepily.

"I am here, I didn't go anywhere."

"Thanks for being such a good friend" she said gently grabbing his shoulders.

"There's no need for you to be grateful, Chloe. All was my fault."

"But you risked your life to save me, even without your abilities."

"And you do the same."

"Okay, best that we forget about it. I must go to work."

"Chloe, take a few days to recover. The Daily Planet knows that you are ill, you won't lose your job."

"Okay, if you insist."

"What do you want; we could go to your apartment or stay here?"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Lex's people should be searching for you. I don't want you at risk. I want to protect you."

"And where will we sleep?" asked Chloe with an insinuating smile.

"I can prepare you a room."

"Oh…yes, but I believe that you prefer that we sleep together."

"Chloe!"

"Why not? What do you want, wake up and find my room empty?"

"But Chloe, I don't know if I will be able to sleep with you. My feelings for you are changing and… well you understand me, right?"

"Hey, calm down! What arises between us is not a problem, as always we go slowly. In your place I'm not worried about it, Clark. Taking in account that in three weeks I only had a small dinner… is it so much to ask for some breakfast?" asked Chloe with a smile.

"Of course not!" answered Clark and hurried to prepare her breakfast and a dark coffee as she liked.

Clark and Chloe sat down, side by side, at the kitchen's table. He served her the breakfast that Chloe was eating hungrily. Even thought the night before Clark carried her something to eat to the bed, Chloe was acting as it never happened. She was so much hungrier than the usual, her body needed the energy.

Chloe gave him an inquisitive look "Did you really try to recover your powers?"

"Not yet and I don't want leave you alone; Furthermore I don't know how to do it. The Fortress is destroyed and even I don't know how I got here. I never realized but when I was in the Arctic something was guiding me. But now it's not in this way anymore."

"But what about the caves? You can try talk to Jor-El here."

"For now protecting you is my priority."

"And you can do it better with your powers. What you think if after breakfast we go to the caves?"

"You don't give up, right?"

"Clark, I need your protection. The world need yours powers, you could do so many good things with them. Of course I don't give up."

"Okay, we will go there."

*****

Clark and Chloe walked into the caves cautiously. Clark had wrapped in his hand the hexagonal disk. They walked into the rear room and Clark slowly and insecure drop the hexagonal key in the slot. But nothing had happen as if what was here was vanished completely.

"Test it again," encouraging him said Chloe. But nothing happened. But then they hear someone entering the cave. They worried and Clark kept the hexagonal key hidden.

"Kal-El! Good to see you are trying to continue you mission," said the Martian Manhunter looking directly at him with his red eyes.

"I lost my powers and don't know how to recover them."

The Martian Manhunter looked at Chloe and after at Clark. Clark realized that he was asking about who Chloe was, and if she could be trusted. "She is trustful, you can tell."

"Your father programmed the Fortress to strip your powers and autodestruct if you become a danger for the humanity. He sent this information in a way that only scientists could decipher. He thought that Earth's scientists are like Kryptonians, he gave them the power to stop you. Without thinking about this information could end up in bad hands. You powers are stored in the crystal that builds the Fortress. You need to rebuild the Fortress to recover them."

"But how? I haven't the crystal."

"The crystal was stored in the basement of the Fortress. All the knowledge and the power to build it again were in this crystal. You must search for the crystal and rebuild the Fortress to recover them. But I can't help you. It's your voyage."

The Martian Manhunter gave him a last look "You are going forward to your destiny, Kal-El, you father would be proud." And he went away flying.

Chloe was surprised, her mouth mid open. To watch the alien fly in this way amazed her and she was asking herself if one day Clark will fly like him. She had watched Kara fly, but never impressed her as much as watch him.

Clark turned to Chloe "I don't know how start to find the crystal," he said sadly.

"Clark according our Martian friend it's in the Arctic."

"But, Chloe, without my powers I freeze here."

"But you can go with warm clothes and equipment. Talk about it to Oliver, I am sure that he will help you."

"But I don't want leave you. You are in danger."

"So we have two options; I come with you or Oliver hides me in Star City. But I never will be an obstacle for your duties. I can't forgive myself for it."

Clark walked to her and took her in his arms "How I didn't realize it before that you are my ideal couple?" he said in a low voice and looking into her eyes.

Chloe make a wide smile, "silly that you are," she said in a sarcastic voice. And without saying anything more Clark kissed her smile. Chloe wrapped around him, delicately caressing his neck and Clark wrapped her more in his arms. In a few minutes they were kissing passionately.

*****

Chloe woke up to the feeling of the gentle embrace of Clark's arms. They sleep only as friends as they wanted to think. But also their affection was visible in every time they stay side by side, or in the bed. Event thought they wanted go slow to progress in the physical aspect of their relationship, their love each other was so much not to be shown when they are together.

Clark woke up slowly and found Chloe looking at him.

"Hey, today we will go to Metropolis to talk with Oliver, you promised," required Chloe. The last day after visiting the caves there was so late to go to Metropolis and also Clark wanted Chloe rest one day more before a long trip.

"Okay," he nodded sleepy.

Quickly they got up and did a morning routine as they were doing it for years. They got use to it so quickly that life together and they are so happy about it.

After breakfast they took the truck and Clark drove them to Metropolis.

*****

Clark and Chloe were in the truck parked somewhere in Metropolis, when Clark called Lois's cell phone.

"Lois, here there is someone that wants to talk with you."

"Smallville… is it Chloe? She is okay?"

"Yes, Lois it's me."

"Chloe, Chloe, what happened to you?"

I explain to you soon, Lois. For now I only want you know that I am okay."

"But what happen to you? Will you not come to the newspaper? Will I not see you?

"Right now, I need to leave, Lois. But don't worry. We will meet soon."

"Where are you Chloe?"

"Lois it's not a good idea say it to you. I believe that Lex is still searching for me and maybe your phone it's not safe."

"Okay, but I want to see you soon."

"You will see me soon. And I miss you too, Lois. Bye, Lois."

"Take care, Chloe."

Chloe hanged up the phone and gave it to Clark. Chloe felt bad about not going to the Daily Planet to meet Lois. But Clark insisted first be sure that she was not in danger. Clark had his plans about it.

They waited to call Lois from Metropolis to not give clues that Chloe was living at the farm or in Smallville. If Lex was searching for her, he could be tracking the phone calls of her family and friends.

Clark drove the few streets that remain to arrive at Oliver's Clock Tower apartment. They got out from the truck, and headed to take the elevator to Oliver's apartment.

*****

Tess walked into the former Lex's studio in the Luthor Mansion of Smallville. Over the table there was a metallic briefcase. Tess leaned to it cautiously and opened the briefcase with both of her hands. One of her men was next to her.

"Mr. Luthor want you store it the vault, Ms Mercer."

Inside the briefcase there was a triangular shaped white crystal. Tess took it with her hand slowly and left it in the briefcase again.

"What is it?" Tess asked the man.

"Mr. Luthor didn't give me this information."

Tess closed the briefcase cautiously, walked to the vault, opened it and left the briefcase inside.

Tess closed the vault with a small smile on her face. She knew that what it was this crystal; it was important. That it had power, and that maybe she could control it. Lex was obsessed about something that she didn't know what it was, but she was sure that she would be able to discover it.

From the incident at the Black Creek lab three weeks before, Tess was interested to know Lex's enemies' intentions as Lex's himself ones when he decided to remain hidden himself and to give her the control of the company. She knew that if Lex was making something like this because he was preparing something important. And she wanted be involved with it, or better control it.

*****

Clark and Chloe walked out from the elevator entering Oliver's apartment. Oliver was in his Green Arrow storing place hidden room, taking care of his devices.

"Chloe, I am glad to see you recovered," said Oliver surprised.

"Thank you, Oliver," she answered.

"What can I do for you two?" asked Oliver leaving his arc over the stand.

"Oliver, we are searching for something we lost," explained Clark "We need to prepare an expedition to the Arctic to find it. It's the only way I can recover my powers."

"I need you to let me access to your satellites to search for the place," asked Chloe.

"Of course," assured Oliver, "You can start right now, use my computer."

Chloe was working in Oliver's computer for some hours and meanwhile Clark was sitting in the couch with Oliver, who explained him his projects for the team next operations. Also Clark was interested in the information that Oliver's team recovered at Black Creak when they rescued Chloe and to know if Lex was here. Lex worried him so much, because now he knew all about him, his abilities and Clark was sure his weakness too. Also it was clear that Lex wanted Chloe for his experiments too.

"Lex wasn't here, Clark. I am not able to find him, he really know how to hide," explained Oliver. "I have all his installations, legal and secret, in continuous surveillance, but I am not able to locate, him, like if he vanished into the air."

Then Chloe got up and walked to them, "It's no need that we prepare any expedition, boys. Someone recovered the artifact before us. There were Lex's men," she assured.

Both Clark and Oliver got confused and Chloe sat down in the couch between them showing them the satellite photographs that she just printed, showing Lex's people recovering the crystal.

"If Lex recovered the device, he usually stores this kind of things in his vault at The Mansion, he doesn't trust it in any other place," explained Clark. "Do you believe that you should steal it?"

"Do you mean if Green Arrow will be able to enter in a high safekeeping mansion and steal something from a vault that he doesn't know the combination?" asked Oliver, with and insinuating smile that show how much he was enjoying the challenge.

"Yes," answered Clark.

"Of course," answered Oliver with a sarcastic smile.

"You need to know something more," said Chloe and added "The new CEO of Luthorcorp, Tess Mercer, moved to the Mansion."

"Mercy? It's turning interesting," answered Oliver with a smile.

"Do you know her?" asked Chloe interested.

"Yes, I know her," answered Oliver mysteriously. Both Clark and Chloe didn't know what to think about his answer.

Clark then asked "You can watch Chloe for a moment; I must go to do something in the centre."

"Hey, Clark I am a little grown up and don't need someone to watch me!" protested Chloe.

"Sorry, Chloe, you know what I mean," Clark apologized. Chloe only smiled briefly at his answer.

"Don't worry, I will take care of her, to make sure nothing bad happens to her," answered Oliver.

*****

Oliver in his Green Arrow outfit walked into the Luthor Mansion cautiously. There were high hours in the morning. He was advancing avoiding the few guards that were on duty at these hours, the surveillance cameras, and using some devices he had prepared to intercept the alarms.

"Watchtower, arrow is in position. Can you confirm to me that there is no one in the next corridor?"

"Positive arrow," Chloe said through the communicator.

Chloe was sitting at Oliver's apartment in Metropolis in front of Oliver's computer watching the Mansion through Queen Industry's satellites. Clark was sitting next to her. Even though he wanted help Oliver, he convinced them that he could do the work better alone and also all them knew that Chloe need someone protecting her.

"I am advancing to the studio."

"I am tracing your back," answered Chloe. "Wait a minute, Arrow, someone is walking into the studio." warned Chloe.

Oliver was near to walk into the studio and stopped just next the door. He could watch Tess wearing a nightgown walking into to the studio and taking a book. Obviously she couldn't sleep and went to take something to read. But then she was moving towards the corridor where Oliver was hidden.

"The subject moves to you," warned Chloe.

"Yes, I know, there is a small change in the plans, Watchtower," said Oliver through the communicator and Chloe's mouth remained open for a moment because that was a surprise.

Chloe turned to Clark, and with a mid surprised mid sarcastic expression, she said, "He broke the communication! Can you believe it?"

Oliver reacted quickly, their plain to open Luthor's mansion vault was difficult to do, even thought the high technology device he was carrying for the mission. He had only fifty percent possibility of success. His new plan has more possibilities of success he thought. His new and improvised plan would attack the major weakness of their enemy, their power hunger.

Tess walked into her bedroom in the darkness, for her surprise the light turned on without touching the switch, but to her surprise was bigger when she watched an undressed Oliver inside her bed.

"I think we can continue where we left off some time ago," said Oliver sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tess.

"I have a business proposition for you, Mercy," said Oliver smiling.

"It's no better place to do business," Tess answered with a small smile and joining him in the bed.

"Do you know I own a good portion of stocks of Luthorcorp, right?"

"Yes, I know Queen Industries is near an associate of us."

"What you don't know is that I am able to buy other pack and take control of the company from Lex's hands," explained slowly Oliver.

"It's only a bluff," Tess protested.

"No, It's not," said Oliver leaning to Tess and caressing gently her arm.

"And?" she asked.

"I can give you the control, if you give me something that I need."

"I have the control; I am the acting CEO of Luthorcorp."

"But you don't control the company. It's Lex. He put you as acting CEO because he needs remain hidden, but when he will return, you will be fired by Lex without a blinking."

"And can't you do the same?"

"Yes, but I have no motivation. The key word is 'acting' I can make your change be definitive. Lex would want to recover the control of his company, but Luthorcorp is not mine… no in the sense of Lex feel it as his."

"And what do you want from me?" she asked smiling seductively.

"It will seem you ridiculous, a triangular shaped crystal."

"Do you know what it's?" asked Tess surprised.

"No, I don't but I want it at any price," answered Oliver.

"I believe that this thing has more power than Luthorcorp."

"Maybe, but what your preferred dream about power or touch it," said Oliver leaning to kiss her and caressing her gently in a way that was pulling out her light night dress.

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Chloe and Clark stayed up all the night without sleep worrying about Oliver. His last transmission had been confusing. They weren't able to leave his apartment, which served as an operations base, without knowing anything from him. Chloe was spending all the night controlling the frequency, waiting for transmission, but as the hours passed without receiving one, their worries increased.

Clark and Chloe were sitting together on the couch. Chloe was resting her head on Clark's shoulder, and he had his arm around her shoulders tenderly.

Early in the morning, they were not sleeping but sleepy when they heard the elevator noise. They wished it meant that Oliver was returning safe. They stood up and walked to the elevator's door. In a few minutes it opened revealing Oliver in his Green Arrow outfit, gripping in one hand a metallic briefcase and in the other his bow.

"What happened, Oliver?" asked both in one voice.

"I had to use another strategy, because I was uncovered. But I have what we want," said Oliver with a wide smile on his face, leaving the briefcase over the table and with one finger moving the small wheels for the combination that unlocked the briefcase.

Oliver opened the briefcase slowly and the three widened their eyes seeing the crystal inside it.

"Maybe I will need to organize a little expedition to the Arctic, but first I would try another method," explained Clark. Oliver closed the briefcase and moved the wheels again to lock it. "The combination is nine, five, six," he said to Clark giving him the briefcase.

"I need to leave you, stay like at your own home," said Oliver going to the hidden room to change from his Green Arrow outfit to a business suit, "I have a lot of work with my broker today."

*****

Clark and Chloe remained a little while at Oliver's apartment and ate some breakfast. Later they came out from the apartment, with the planned on spending the day together in the city and have some fun. The next day Clark would face his destiny and maybe it would mean that they must to be apart for some time.

They had intention to visit briefly Lois at her Metropolis apartment when she came out from work in the afternoon.

Clark took Chloe to do shopping in the city; they spend some time in a big bookstore reading some books, sitting side by side on a couch, as if they were a happy couple. Even though they didn't recognize it; it was just that they were.

They had lunch in a restaurant next to Lois' apartment and after walked hand in hand by the city avenues, slowly enjoying being together. Except for the detail of being hand in hand, it was noting more that what they were done a lot of times before as friends.

Except for the metallic briefcase that Clark didn't leave a moment, and that mean for them an uncertain future, they didn't seem more than a couple enjoying a day together.

When they thought that Lois would be at home, they went to her apartment.

Lois opened the door. When she saw Chloe standing up next to the door, her eyes lighted up. Even thought her big efforts to seem a strong girl, some tears escaped from her eyes.

"Coz… I am so happy to see you," said her to Chloe in a broken voice and hugging her with all her forces.

"We only can stay for a moment," warned Chloe. The three walked into the apartment.

"Well, it's a little disordered… but you know… a working girl…," apologized Lois.

"Don't worry, Lois," answered Chloe.

"Hey, Smallville, what is up?" asked Clark in a funny tone. "Can I know what this is about?" she asked both more seriously.

Chloe and Lois sat down on the couch. Chloe turned to face Lois directly and Lois imitated her. Clark took a chair next to them but leaving some space to not interfere in their family intimate moment.

Chloe took Lois hands in hers and looked in her eyes sadly started to explain her story.

"Lois, I hope that what I will explain to you now, doesn't make me lose you, or that you look at me in a different way. I can't live with it," confessed Chloe near to the tears. Lois hugged her, "There is nothing that can make it. Okay, Chloe?" said Lois to her in her typical 'Lois' tone.

"You will see…" started Chloe slowly, "some time ago I discovered that I have an ability; I can heal people that are injured, but when I do it… I die. Only for a little while, but my body seems like it is clinically dead… the first time that it happened to me, was when I saved you at Reeves Dam a year ago… I know that I should tell it to you before but never had the force to do it," confessed Chloe between tears.

Lois hugged her again, "it's a good thing, Chloe, you saved my life," said Lois tying to calm her down.

"But Lois, I am a monster… the meteors make me this way," Chloe confessed.

"You aren't any monster, you are my cousin Chloe, and I love you no matter what," said Lois looking at her eyes again, "do you understand it?" said Lois with low but sure voice.

Chloe felt a really relieved to share her secret with Lois, after hiding it from her for a year. Lois got up from the couch and took Chloe's hand guided her to the bathroom. "Look yourself in the mirror," she demanded, "you are a precious girl and with the more goodness in your soul I always meet. You aren't any monster, and I don't want you think or say it for yourself, right? It's because the good that you are that you have the power to save lives," said Lois sure about knowing the origin of Chloe's ability.

"But Lois, all affected from the meteors I met ended mad and hurting people," Chloe confessed her more secret and worst fear.

"But you aren't them, Chloe," assured Lois. "They use their power to do evil because they are this way for some reason. You use your power to do good because you are good. How do you know that there aren't meteor affected that are doing good things? It's like in the news, only the bad things that happen are news. If someone uses his or her power to do a good thing no-one realizes about it. But if he or her make something bad, all realized it and we hear about it a thousand of times."

Chloe was amazed, not only Lois accepted her without reservations; she was defending her from her own fears, negating to admit that her ability was something bad. Maybe it was logical because her ability saved Lois' life, she thought. Chloe desired to tell her before.

When the girls returned to the living room Clark was anxious.

"Hey Smallville, do you know that, right?" Lois accused him.

"Lois…"

"Don't bother Clark, Lois, he couldn't reveal a secret that wasn't his," said Chloe.

"And how do you trusted him before that you own family?" asked Lois a little irritated.

"I am sorry, Lois. Clark knew about it at the same time as I, we were investigating one of our cases when we discovered it. And I am grateful to have him to share it. I never tell it to no-one, Lois. Even Jimmy, really I broke up with him because of it. I wasn't able to lie more to him or explain it to him."

"You were feeling so alone, Chloe. But now it will change. What if you two stay for dinner?"

"Thanks Lois, but we must go; tomorrow we need to do something important."

"When will you return to the newspaper?"

"As soon as I can, Lois," assured Chloe.

"And what the hurry?"

"Maybe someone was searching for us, Lois. Lex knows about my ability and want use me in his experiments."

"What? Oh, Chloe. Tess works for him. If you come to the newspaper she would know easily how locate you."

"Lois, I have it controlled," assured Clark.

"Good Smallville; and what more have you controlled? Are you sure about being able to protect Chloe?"

"I make all that I can, Lois."

"Good, but better not let anything bad happens to her. Okay? Where do you hide?"

"Lois, it is better you don't know," assured Chloe, "and don't worry, Clark won't leave me for a second, we even sleep together."

"There is something I must know?" asked Lois with a malicious smile.

"No, Lois, only as friends."

Lois made a sarcastic smile, she knew so well that what is between Clark and Chloe there was something more than friendship, if they sleep together they would realize about it soon, she thought.

Chloe and Clark said goodbye to Lois and took the truck to return to Smallville. They arrived at the farm soon, ate some dinner and went to the bed early. The night before they didn't sleep and the next day would be tiring.

In the bed, Clark wrapped Chloe gently in his arms and gave her a small goodnight kiss. Chloe searched refuge in Clark's chest where she always felt safe and closed her eyes. "Good night Clark" she whispered sleepy before fall sleep profoundly.

Clark spend a little more time until he fell asleep, his more strong nature made the tiredness not defeat him so quickly. He looked down to his chest and saw Chloe peacefully asleep wrapped around him. "I love you," he whispered even though he knew that in this moment Chloe couldn't hear him.

For a moment Clark realized about how lucky he was to have Chloe in his life. And how much time he had lost in all those years hadn't paying enough attention to her. Silently he promised, like he did when he was thinking that would lose her, that never more would ignore her and would make all his effort to make her happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Chloe and Clark woke up early; they were anxious about the important things that they had to do this day and also about how Jor-El would react, provided that they were able to reconstruct the Fortress. He had stripped Clark's powers and maybe could be angry with him, so they didn't know if he any had intention to return them to him.

They got up and got ready soon. As like the days before, they did their morning routine so perfectly. After some breakfast they took the truck and drove to the caves.

*****

Clark and Chloe walked into the caves, and entered the hidden chamber of the cave that contained the solid rock that locked like an altar**;** Clark left the briefcase on the ground. Kneeling next to it, he slowly moved the wheels to put the combination and opened the briefcase, cautiously with both hands. Clark took the crystal very slowly and put the crystal into the slot that was perfectly shaped for it, and then he dropped the hexagonal key to the slot where it fits. A bright light surrounded them, for a moment. He realized that they were in the Arctic, that Chloe was lying on the freezing ground a few feet from him and that he without conscious effort had did it grabbed the crystal in his hand.

Clark rushed next to Chloe to help her stand up. As they knew about their destination both was wearing warm clothes.

Clark threw the crystal away from them as he could and the crystal flew some time until it fell to the ground with increasing speed. Then, there was what felt like an earthquake. At that moment Clark wrapped Chloe in his arms and pulled her close to him in a protective form, covering her with his body.

After a few seconds big ice pillars elevated from the ground every time quickly. Meanwhile the soil was trembling every time stronger. After a few minutes, the Fortress was rebuilt and all remained calm. Clark and Chloe started to walk slowly heading to the entrance.

*****

Lex was sitting in the chair of his studio at his new home in Canada. He was talking by telephone irritated tossing himself in the chair and playing nervously with a ball-point pen.

"How it's possible? How many of my stocks did you sell?"

"You authorized it Mr. Luthor, when you needed money for your projects," answered the voice at the other side of the line.

"Forget about all! Do you hear me? Recover the control of my company!" shouted Lex to the phone before hanging up it violently. His fist punched over the desk, he was angry. His plans were to cost him his company; and end himself as a minor associate from his own company in hands of others. His anger increased, and blamed Clark and Chloe for all. They both were his enemies.

Wanting revenge he took the phone again. Dialed and waited for a moment.

"How is possible that you lost the subject? There are only a few places where she could be hidden. I don't believe she was so much creative with it. I want some results right now!" he said and hanged up the phone.

Lex started to think about how he had put at risk all his fortune for accomplish the objective of dominating Clark's power. There was only one person that could help him with it. If he could use Chloe's abilities against Clark he was sure he could win this battle.

*****

Clark and Chloe walked into the rebuilt Fortress slowly.

"Welcome home, my son," a proud voice reverberated in the big stance.

"Jor-El!"

"I hope one day you will call me Father."

"You call me your son but treat me as the enemy."

"I programmed the Fortress to strip your powers and auto destruct if you become a menace for the planet. But I was wrong to trust this power to the humans; they used it for their own benefit. Now this program is annulated there is no possible use it against you. You need to take the next steep in you voyage my son, I know that you are ready."

"Am I?"

"You will do great things my son. You travelled so far."

A white light surrounded Clark and he felt as his body was transforming; he could feel the power coming to him, entering inside him and also something in his mind and heart was changing too. He felt braver, more ready to fight the injustice and the evil.

Chloe was looking away from the bright dazzling light but attentive to what was happening to Clark and worried about that it could mean.

"It is time my son that return to your life. Live as one of them, my son, search where your power and your force are needed and use them for the good and to fight the injustice. They are good people, my son. But remember always who you are and be proud of your origins."

The light vanished and Clark turned to Chloe. He could feel his powers were recovered. He walked a few steps towards Chloe and took gently her hand and before they realized they were again in the Smallville caves.

Chloe jumped in Clark's arms, and smiled to him. "For a moment I thought that Jor-El would reclaim you to continue your training," she said worried.

"I don't know why he doesn't ask, Chloe, or didn't obliged me, maybe my life is a training too. Even thought he becomes angry I wouldn't accept, not meanwhile you are in danger."

"Clark, I am glad that Jor-El didn't ask it to you. But I think that you must obey him. Every time you challenged him something bad happens."

Clark looks in her eyes, "I can't accept leaving you when you are in danger, Chloe. But I think you have reason. Jor-El treated me as his enemy because I didn't follow his will, I always challenged him. I think it's time to change it. I am sure that I can do it and that Jor-El could accept negotiating things."

Clark hugged her and pulled her close, her arms wrapped around him too and her hands near his neck.

"I hope so, Clark," she said with her lips a few inches from his.

Clark leaned and kissed her gently, then without asking took her up in his arms. Chloe smiled. "What you think about a ride?" he asked insinuating a smile.

"Clark, you truck is outside."

"I can return for it, but first, I want run you home. So much time passed from the last time, Chloe, I love taking you to run."

Chloe smile widened and Clark give her a small kiss over her smile and in a second Chloe found herself sitting in the couch of the farm. Clark sat down next to her put one of his arms around her shoulders and smiling to her said, "What do you think about if I take you on our first date tonight? Tomorrow you can return to the Planet."

"Really, do you think that I am ready? Will you not insist more time that I need rest?"

Clark looked at her eyes with the thrilling of knowing something that she would love and she still didn't know; he dedicated to her a wide smile. "It's not only rest that you need, Chloe I don't want you out there with Lex's men searching for you."

"And what changed now?" asked Chloe smiling widely and anticipating that Clark was hiding something big from her.

Clark searched in his shirt pocked and showed Chloe a press pass with his name. "Now you have a personal bodyguard," he said and deliberately slowly and with solemnity said, "We are partners."

Chloe, who always had dreamed of working with Clark in the Daily Planet both as journalist, jumped in his arms and give him a passionate kiss, "I love you," she said between kisses. Clark pulled her gently away and looked into her eyes answered "I love you too, Chloe."

"And what about the date?" asked Clark smiling to her.

"I will love it," she answered leaning to kiss him again.

*****

The evening arrived early for them. Both Clark and Chloe were so excited about the idea of their first date. They had gone out so much before as friends, but only one time as a couple, years ago at the Spring Formal.

Clark was thinking of what they could do. He and Chloe had gone to so many places together that finding a new one was not easy. Then he thought about a romantic Italian restaurant they had gone two years before at Chloe's birthday that she liked so much. He thought that it would be perfect for their first date. Also he chooses a movie that was Chloe's preferred ones, mystery and investigation with the main role as a journalist young woman. And for before he thought a romantic walk hand in hand by the lonely streets of Smallville under the stars and the low moonlight that was this night according the almanac he consulted, with so much kissing. And maybe continue the kissing on the couch at home.

Chloe searched for an impressing dress. It was her first date in nearly a year and also the first with Clark, her dream love, in years. She finally decided to wear a beautiful light green tight-fitting dress with more low neck that she usually wore.

Clark was waiting for her impatiently pacing in the living room, formally dressed with a dark suit and wearing a nice necktie that Chloe had given him as a gift some time ago. When Chloe walked down stairs to him, Clark turned to her, his eyes full open in surprise. She really was looking beautiful as he never had seen before. He walked slowly to the stairs not tearing his eyes from her and then standing next to the stairs taking her hand gently helping her getting down the last steps.

"You looks beautiful, Chloe"

"Thanks," she answered smiling with embarrassment.

"Can I drive?" he asked, even though they were going with Chloe's car because a truck was not so good to go out, he thought him driving was more romantic.

"Why?" Chloe asked surprised.

"I want to be a gentleman, driving the girl to the date."

Chloe smiled and kissed him quickly giving him the keys.

Hand in hand they walked out the farmhouse and got into the car. Clark helped Chloe to get in to the passenger seat.

On the way to Metropolis they talked about their beloved memories of the years of school and their adventures together and Clark asked about what she liked they should do.

"I want you to surprise me, Clark," she said resting her head in his shoulders.

"Be sure, I will try it."

A little more of an hour after, Clark parked in front of the restaurant and helped Chloe get out from the car. Chloe smiled watching the restaurant. How Clark remembered how much she liked it? she asked herself. He really wanted impress her so much, she thought.

After a nice dinner without hurries, enjoying the good food and wine and being together and time to time taking each other's hands, they go to watch the movie.

Chloe was so impressed that Clark also chose a movie that she would like so much. "The next time we go to watch a Science Fiction movie," she assured smiling and knowing how much Clark liked this kind of movies and she did too.

"Maybe I am workaholic because I like movies about my job," Chloe pondered.

"No, Chloe you are passionate about it. For this I am sure that you will be a good and known journalist," he answered.

Chloe smiled was wide smile at his faith in her capacities. Clark couldn't help himself to kiss over her seductive smile.

After returning to Smallville Clark parked near the town center, and they spend some hours walking hand on hand by the streets, contemplating the stars. Finally they took the car home.

Arriving home Clark helped Chloe get out of the car, very gentleman, and opened the door for her. Crossing the door he took her gently in his arms and, with the light still off, left her sitting up on the couch and he sat next to her for a long kissing session.

When it was so late, Clark and Chloe decided go to the bed. Clark was not so sure that after a nice and exciting date he was able to sleep in the same bed that Chloe as friends only. But also he respect her so much and wasn't able to ask her for more. Only a few days ago she asked him to go slowly in their relationship. Also he knew that sleeping on the couch was not only an offense for Chloe, also could worry her because she wanted him to watch her all the night. So Clark took force from within him to be able to do that he felt an obligation to do: respect Chloe's decision and be able to sleep in only friendship mode after a date. Crazy to think but their relationship was so profound and trustful that it seemed to him the more natural thing to do.

Chloe also was really excited about going to the bed with Clark after a perfect date and enjoy much kissing him. But also she was sure that they need more time to get used to their new situation and wanted Clark to be sure of what they meant to each other before do something more.

They didn't talk about it. Only changed in their pajamas and went to the bed, together. Chloe gave him a good night kiss as every night and Clark wrapped her in his arms gently on the shoulders as he did every night too.

"Good night, Chloe," he said with a small voice, thinking about how amazing the woman that was next him was.

"G'night Clark" Chloe answered, closing her eyes and remembering all the nice moments of the night, in a few moments both had fallen asleep with a smile on their face.

Chloe woken up early the next morning, the sky still dark, she pulled herself to Clark instinctively searching for refuge and without thinking about what she was doing. She was thinking about the date they shared and the day ahead at the Daily Planet, working side by side with Clark as she dreamed for so many years. Also she felt a little fear of show up herself in the newspaper knowing that Tess worked for Lex who was searching for her with the intention of using her in his experiments. But fear wasn't a thing that stopped Chloe in the past, and wouldn't be then.

She had wanted to return to her job as early as she had woken up in her "sleep" and only Clark stopped her to do it. Now she was sure that with his protection all would be fine. But of course, some remaining fear was still in her; even though she didn't want recognize it herself. Her trust in Clark to protect her was so much but also she knew that now Lex knew about Clark's abilities and maybe his weakness also.

Chloe was thinking that life was so short and she needed to enjoy every moment when her hands, without ask her permission started caressing gently Clark's chest one time and another, without her realizing what she was doing.

Clark woke up in middle of the night with a pleasant sensation that he couldn't know because what it was. Still sleepy he didn't realizing that Chloe was touching him, so he only was enjoying the sensation of her little hands on his chest and time to time on his back too. Finally Clark woke up a little more, still sleepy, found a busy Chloe caressing him. He took gently one of her hands in his and kissed sweetly her palm.

Chloe looked at him surprised, just realizing about what she was doing. Clark slowly raised his look to meet her eyes and looking into them asked, "What do you want?"

"I want you," Chloe couldn't help herself answer.

Clark, of course, was so happy to hear it, but also was worried about Chloe was influenced by the date of the night before and wasn't able to think with clearness.

"Are you sure?" he asked calmly.

Chloe wrapped him more in her arms, pulling her body more to his and kissed him passionately.

"What do you think?" she asks breaking the kiss and without waiting for an answer kisses him again.

Clark kissed her back, and after so much time enjoying kissing and caressing each other, they finally surrendered each other in body and soul as lovers and soul mates for a long night full of passion and tender love.

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Chloe and Clark woke up in each other's arms. It was early. Chloe kissed him quickly, saying "good morning, Clark," and tried to get up, but Clark was wrapping his arms around her waist and was pulling her closer, kissing her slowly, enjoying the kiss and her closeness.

"Clark, Clark… come on I don't want to be late on my first day of returning to work in a month," said an overexcited and full of energy Chloe, moving into his arms.

"Hey, it's so early… we have a lot of time," protested Clark reluctant to let her go.

"No! Come on! Get up," Chloe answered trying to get out of bed.

"Chloe…" Clark whispered near her ear as he started to give her small kisses on her neck and throat.

"Come on, I feel so good today," Chloe protested again. The passion of the night before had left her with a happiness that she could not keep inside.

Finally Clark gave up trying to keep her in bed for a little while and let her go. After she got up and took a shower, Chloe continued clamoring for Clark to get up too. So he, knowing how difficult it was to stop Chloe's intentions, got up reluctantly and went to take a quick shower. Clark returned to the bedroom with a towel around his waist, and found Chloe wearing one of her elegant work suits.

"You are so sexy when you're dressed as a business woman," whispered Clark near her ear, and kissed her cheek. Then he leaned in to kiss her lips but Chloe pulled gently away.

"Stop it farm boy! I am a busy woman right now, don't ruin my make up."

"Do you use make up every day?" he asked surprised. He always thought of Chloe as a practical girl who only uses make up on special occasions.

"Well… I painted my eyes and my lips… and I don't want to ruin it until we are finished at work…but after work I'll let you ruin it as much as you want." she said smiling seductively.

Clark reluctantly forgot his intention to give Chloe a kiss and went to get dressed. He took a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans from the wardrobe. But Chloe walked to him and took the shirt and the jeans from his hands.

"No!" she said leaving the shirt and the jeans on the bed and walking to the wardrobe. Chloe took some shirts, pants and neckties from the wardrobe and left them on the bed and started to study them one by one, putting every shirt and necktie in front of Clark's face.

Clark looked at her confusedly, and asked her, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Trying to find one that gives you the image of a journalist from a big newspaper," she answered turning again to the bed and studying the other shirt. Finally Chloe chose a blue shirt and gave it to him saying "This is the one."

Then she turned to the bed to choose a necktie. Clark remained looking at her amazed; it was as if they had been married for many years. An idea that Clark really liked.

Finally she chose a pair of pants that went with the shirt and gave them to a surprised Clark saying, "These are perfect." Clark found it so funny that Chloe was acting like a politician's image assessor.

Clark got ready quickly and then, he and Chloe walked down stairs and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, they were getting into the car.

"Now that you don't need to impress the girl, I suppose you'll let me drive," said a smiling Chloe.

"Wow, you are really difficult."

"Hey! Clark. It's only a joke… yesterday night was a beautiful date, really, I loved it. You were so nice to me, thank you."

"You deserve it, Chloe," he said leaning in for a kiss. This time Chloe didn't protest. They kissed for some time before they started on their way to Metropolis.

*****

They arrived early at the Daily Planet. Chloe sat down at her desk and checked to make sure that she had everything she needed for work. Clark found his nameplate on the desk opposite Chloe', and sat down watching her working. His first thought was about how he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work having a sexy Chloe in front of him. He tried to stop thinking these thoughts, but he wasn't very successful when Chloe bit her lower lip, and he felt as if the world was turning around him. He was thinking about kissing her in bed and pulling off her clothes, slowly… "Stop it Kent," he said to himself.

Thirty minutes later, Lois came by with an annoyed face. "Hey team, do you know my assignment for today? Ms. Mercer read some of my articles from the Inquisitor and wants me to write about 'Aliens in Metropolis'. Do you know any little green men?" asked Lois.

Both Clark and Chloe couldn't help themselves, they found this so funny and it was a big effort not to laugh.

Lois walked away from them to take a file from her desk. But then she turned to them again. "What's happening here?" she asked suspiciously. Clark's heart jumped in his chest but Chloe who knew her cousin better knew exactly what Lois was asking.

"It's our first day together at work, Lois. You know how I missed working with Clark since our high school days," explained Chloe to an unsatisfied Lois. "Okay, Clark took me out on a date last night," she finally admitted.

"You did it!" said a deductive Lois raising an eyebrow.

"Lois!" protested Chloe and Clark in one voice.

"Oh my God, you did it!" said Lois in a loud voice in the middle of the newsroom, now being more sure she was right.

"Hush!" protested Chloe, "these kinds of things are personal Lois."

"I knew that all this sharing the bed in a platonic way had no future," explained a self satisfied Lois.

"Can we talk about other subjects, please?" asked Chloe.

Then they heard a sound like an explosion that came from the street, and some debris fell to the floor from the ceiling next to them, because of the expansive shock wave. All three were surprised. Clark and Chloe rushed to the street. Lois followed them.

Next to the Daily Planet, they found a bus accident. The bus was lying on its side with small flames coming out of it.

Chloe asked Lois something to distract her and gave Clark the opportunity to super speed to the accident place to help the people in the bus. Lois turned to Clark again and asked Chloe. "Where is he?"

"Oh… he is trying to help the people in the accident."

"But I didn't see him go… it's as if he vanished into the air," said Lois.

"Sure! Lois." answered Chloe sarcastically, smiling to herself.

"Okay, what do we have here?" asked Chloe to the air, taking the notepad from the pocket of her jacket.

Clark super sped closer to the bus; looked around studying the scene. He opened the hatchway and also with his hands pulled the metal on the bus top to make a bigger hole, and helped the people inside to get out. He noted between them a nervous girl and helped her to get out, but he thought it was normal in a situation like that.

Then Clark looked inside the bus and his eyes fell on a young woman that seemed very hurt and was lying unconscious. He walked into the bus fearlessly and took her gently in his arms and very carefully got both of them out of the bus.

When he got out of the bus, he saw two police cars arriving at the accident scene and in a few moments the firemen and the ambulances arrived too. Clark was walking with the woman in his arms, secure, when she woke up and looked at him. He released the woman to the paramedics, and searched around to help more people, when he was sure there was no one else to help, he left the accident scene. At a distance he watched Chloe and Lois behind the police barrier, and he walked slowly towards them.

When he reunited with them, Chloe wrapped an arm around his waist, looked up to him smiling and silently congratulated him.

They saw a girl who was stumbling toward the street and afterwards fell to the ground. Chloe crossed the police barrier to go help her, and Clark followed her. Lois smiled sarcastically and went to talk with a police officer.

Chloe arrived near the girl and kneeled next to her touching her face gently. "Can I help you?" she offered. Clark was standing next to them. Chloe looked up at him and said, "Search for help!"

Clark walked to where the ambulances were and started searching for a paramedic.

"Can you help us?" he asked a paramedic that was storing some material. The paramedic turned to him.

"Are you injured?" he asked, looking intensely at him. Clark felt something strange inside him, like a shiver that went through his body when he looked at this man.

"No, we found a girl, my girlfriend is with her now, she doesn't seem well."

The paramedic took a bottle of oxygen and his briefcase and walked with Clark to meet Chloe and the girl.

The paramedic kneeled next to the girl and looking at her asked "What is your name?"

"Bette," answered the girl.

"Hi, Bette I am Davis. You inhaled a lot of smoke. We're going to give you a little fresh air. Take slow, deep breaths."

The girl nodded. Davis put the oxygen mask on the girl, and then looked at Chloe, "I need you to hold on to this," he said gesturing to the oxygen bottle. Chloe put a hand over the oxygen bottle and Bette put her hand over Chloe's searching for support. Davis started to examine the girl. "I'm going to check you over. Tell me if anything hurts."

Clark who was standing next to them looked around searching for anyone else that needed his help.

"Well, Bette, apart from breathing in all that smoke, you're going to be okay. We should still get you to Met General just to be sure. You think you can make it to my rig?" Davis asked the girl. She nodded, "yes."

Then Davis looked at Chloe and smiled, "You are so good doing this…helping I mean…"

"Sullivan, Chloe Sullivan" she answered, Clark came to them, and Chloe added "he is my boyfriend Clark Kent." Davis looked at him with jealousy. He wanted a girlfriend like Chloe.

"Davis Bloom," he replied.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bloom," answered Chloe.

"Nice to meet you two, Miss Sullivan, Mr. Kent."

Clark and Chloe walked away from the accident scene and met Lois who was joking with a policeman. Lois looked at them, "If you two want to play Boy Scout and Girl Scout, I have an article to write," she said sarcastically.

"Lois, we only want to help people in trouble," assured Clark.

"Hey Lois, your article is about 'Aliens in Metropolis'?" asked Chloe smiling. Lois turned to the policeman and asked him smiling, "Have you heard of any cases of abduction by aliens in Metropolis?" Then Lois turned to Chloe again, "this is more interesting… come on, you could find some other story. Or you could always change your career and become a paramedic."

"Lois… this is our section, and I need something good after a month without work," protested Chloe.

"Okay, Chlo, I will start my search for aliens."

Clark and Chloe stayed a little while around the accident site and questioned the eyewitnesses. Then Clark's super hearing caught a conversation between two members of the Bomb Squad inside the damaged bus. They were saying they didn't find any explosive debris.

When he was alone with Chloe, he told her, "Chloe I heard someone say that there aren't explosive debris in the bus, maybe someone with a meteor power caused the explosion."

"We have enough here," said Chloe, "what about if we go to visit the patients in the hospital, maybe someone saw something unusual, and we can check for this girl, Bette," suggested Chloe.

"Okay," answered Clark nodding and added, "I want to ask about the young woman I saved before too, she seemed very injured."

Chloe gave him a confused look, "What?" he said, and added "I only want to know how someone I saved is doing…what is wrong with that?"

"Nothing," answered Chloe realizing she didn't have any reason to be jealous and that Clark was worried about someone he saved, even though she was a woman.

"But we best go to the Planet first, and write a draft report about it, right? Before someone else does."

"Do you mean, Lois?" asked Chloe, "She is too busy searching for aliens," she added with a wide smile.

"Chloe, it's not funny. Lois told us that the new editor Tess Mercer gave her this assignment. Maybe Tess suspects something or maybe Lex told her something about me."

"I am not seeing any reason to suspect that Lois has any clue about you, Clark. She is searching for little green men, and green is your least favorite color," said Chloe with a mischievous smile.

"You aren't right; I love the green in your eyes, and your dress last night," said Clark looking at her eyes and smiling.

"You know that's not what I mean," replied Chloe.

"Yeah!"

Some minutes before Chloe and Clark were working at their desks. Lois had just arrived and was working at her desk too. A young secretary called them, "Sullivan, Kent, the boss want to see you two in her office."

Lois made a gesture of discomfort and said, "Wow, you've just arrived and the boss wants to talk with you two. I've been trying to get her to see me for more than a week without success."

Chloe knocked lightly on the Editor in Chief's office door.

"Come right in," Tess said from a distance and where Chloe and Clark couldn't see her. They opened the door slowly and walked in.

"Miss Sullivan, Mr. Kent take a seat. Tess Mercer, acting CEO of Luthorcorp," said Tess meanwhile both Clark and Chloe felt like they were being examined by Tess.

"Are you our boss?" asked Clark in surprise.

"You weren't this shy when I was the damsel in distress, Kent. Don't tell me you're intimidated by a powerful woman," said Tess looking to him insistently. Meanwhile Chloe didn't understand what they were talking about.

Tess looked at Chloe's surprised expression and explained, "This morning Mr. Kent saved my life in a bus accident, a thing he is used to doing, according to what I know."

"No, It's just I'm surprised to see you back at work so soon," said Clark.

"I have big shoes to fill. And the paramedics told me that I was fine."

Tess looked at Chloe, "I am glad you are better from you illness, Sullivan, maybe sleeping so much helped you." she said in irony. Chloe only smiled lightly.

Then Tess looked slowly to Clark, "I had intended to talk with you anyways, you are on my 'to-do' list today," she said biting her lower lip and smiling in pleasure, her eyes looking at Clark's big chest muscles.

Chloe looked at her with an evil look, and took a step towards Clark.

"Sullivan, will you be able to handle him?" asked Tess wickedly.

Chloe's face turned a little red until she realized what Tess meant, then Tess added, "I mean teach him the ropes."

Chloe smiled, "of course, I've been doing it since freshman year at high school."

Tess looked at Clark again smiling lightly and said "I am sure it is very interesting. Okay Sullivan he is your new partner, make him a good journalist. And Kent, Lex explained all about you."

"Well, not much to tell, really" assured Clark. Chloe felt uncomfortable.

"I could see the truth in his words this morning," said Tess looking insistently at him again.

"What do you mean?" asked Clark.

"He said that you have a thing for saving people," said Tess.

"Tell me something, why does Luthorcorp's new CEO take the bus to work?" asked Clark.

"I am going green. You know, doing what I can to save the planet. But for the sake of the shareholders, let's keep that between ourselves."

Tess looked profoundly at them again. "If you need anything else from me… like some triangular shaped crystal… don't hesitate to ask me for it, you don't need someone does it for you."

Clark faked surprise "I don't know what you are talking about, Ms. Mercer."

"I suppose that your visit to the accident scene served for something more than saving people. Do you have an article?"

"Of course we have one," answered Chloe quickly. She looked at Tess fearlessly and said, "Tell Lex I said thank you, I enjoyed his hospitality so much."

"Lex is missing, Miss Sullivan."

"Seriously? Did you check Montana? Something tells me that he was there some weeks ago."

Tess looked at them threatening, "You two had so much luck today… see that it continues."

-tbc-


End file.
